Underworld
by Robin Maxwell
Summary: For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signaled the end of an era. Like the weapons of a previous century, we too would become obsolete. Pity, because I live for it. NaruSas AU, other MM, and violence


"**Underworld"**

**By: Robin Maxwell**

**A/N: I started reading a story a few months ago about cruel intentions with characters from Naruto and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. so, when I was thinking about it, cause I was really bored, I decided to turn a few of my favorite movies into stories. And all of them will have the characters from Naruto. This one was just written first, cause it was surprisingly, the easiest. I have a few other movies in mind, but I'm not gonna say anything just in case it doesn't happen or work out. But, if anyone has a movie in mind that they would like to see turned into a fic, then I'd be willing to give it a shot. Just give me some ideas and I'll see what I can do. And I'm still writing where is god?, but I just needed something else to get my writer's block out of the way.**

**Warning: some ppl will be very out of character in this. Also, this will not go exactly like the movie, but it is very close.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru and others that I really haven't decided on yet. Maybe you guys could help?**

_After great pain, a formal feeling comes—_

_The Nerves sit ceremonies, like Tombs—_

_The stiff Heart questions was it He, that_

_Bore,_

_And Yesterday, or Centuries before?…_

_No. 341 (c. 1862)_

-Emily Dickinson

Chapter One

Blood Feud

_The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Itachi, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the lycan clan, had finally been killed. The lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed, was in our grasp, the very birthright of the vampires._

Drops of rain fell down the pale hand as the dark haired creature stared down into the bustling street bellow. Cars honking and tires cutting through rain puddles reached his ears, but he kept his eyes on the lycans that moved through the crowds.

_Nearly six centuries had passed since that night, yet the ancient blood feud proved unwilling to follow Itachi to the grave. Though lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous, for the moon no longer held her sway. Older, more powerful lycans were now able to change at will. The weapons evolved, but our orders remained the same._

_Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one._

Piercing blue eyes blinked as water dripped down from his bangs. He brushed back the long, black strands of hair as he gazed over at his partner. The camera clicked away without a flash for a few moments before he looked up. He nodded his head. Sasuke turned his eyes back towards the streets as his partner dropped down into the crowd.

_A most successful campaign. Perhaps too successful. For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signaled the end of an era. Like the weapons of a previous century, we too would become obsolete_.

A small smile touched his lips as water ran down the side of his face.

_Pity, because I live for it._

He stood up and jumped off the balcony. The air rushed past his face as the city swam in streaks of lights. His feet hit the pavement with a dull thud and he straightened in a graceful manner before setting off behind his comrade.

People pushed along the sidewalk as Sasuke kept his eyes on the tall lycan in front of him. The target had dull black hair that looked slightly greasy and unkempt. It was short and uneven in the back at his neck. Sasuke had memorized every detail about him beforehand and knew that if he were looking at him straight in the face, then he would be met with dull, blank gray eyes. Eyebrows so slight that you could barely see them, thin lips set in a grim line, and pasty skin that rivaled his own.

The lycan, Zabuza, had a fellow companion tagging along behind him. He had a small body frame and long, straggly brown hair. Sasuke had never seen this one before, and knew he wasn't in the database back at headquarters. But he could smell his irregular and beastly blood from back here. This lycan wasn't very old, at all.

He descended the stairs down into the subway, his partner a few feet in front of him. A look to his left told him that the third member of their team was in position. Kin turned towards him and just watched as he kept going straight. Sasuke's eyes strayed to the target, but wandered off more to the right at the sight of shocking blonde hair. His eyes met a pair of deep blue ones and he found himself being drawn in.

Those eyes belonged to a tall, sturdy looking blonde who's tan skin suggested that he had spent long hours in the sun, although it was the middle of winter. Faded scars ran across both cheeks that moved upward as full, pink lips parted slightly. His gaze traveled back up to the man's eyes and saw that he was being watched.

"BLOODS!"

The gruff voice of Zabuza brought him out of his musings and he stepped behind a column. Gunfire broke out as humans dropped to the ground and started screaming. Sasuke pulled the 9mm Submachine gun from the inside of his coat and waited behind the column. He could hear the white and green tiles chipping from the walls and smashing to the ground around him as Zabuza fired carelessly.

A woman was hit in the chest and Sasuke watched as the scarred mortal crawled over to her. She was hyperventilating now as he protected her with his body. Glass shards fell from the light fixture above, and he tried his best to keep her covered.

Sasuke cursed to himself at the stupidity and recklessness of the lycan. They had never opened fire in a public place before, or at least one that wasn't surrounded by humans. What was he thinking?

The gunfire ceased and he saw his partner step from behind another, less damaged column. He shot the pistol three times before his body was hit repeatedly. He fell to the ground and started to convulse. Sasuke watched on in sick fascination as the vampires' skin burned a bright blue from the inside out. The light faded away and he saw that his comrade's skin was now charred and giving off smoke.

Sasuke's eyes hardened as he went around the other corner and pulled the trigger. The weaker lycan was thrown off his feet by the impact, but Zabuza hissed and disappeared into the broken down train. A third lycan appeared out of nowhere and tried to grab the man who was trying to protect the wounded woman. Sasuke shot him in the head. His body fell back onto the column where it slid down, leaving bloody streaks in its wake. He didn't move again.

Zabuza ran through the different cars, pushing people out of his way as his comrade tried to follow him. Sasuke ran after them, picking up the fallen vampire's camera on his way.

Kin followed him onto the train and went after Zabuza, while Sasuke followed the lycan going in the opposite direction. People screamed and got in his way, but he knocked them down as the lycan before him gained speed. The brunette slipped through one of the broken side doors and continued to travel down the tunnel. Sasuke ran through the rest of the train until he met the back door. He burst through the window and landed with his feet under him. He continued to run after his prey.

XXXXX

Zabuza stopped as the young vampire jumped in front of him. He ripped his coat off and growled at her. His jaw elongated as his skin stretched and grew dark hairs. Some of the lights on the tunnel walls flickered and burned out as the lycan's bones jutted out. The area around them was filled with popping and cracking noises. The vampire hissed at him as let out a long howl.

She launched herself at him while his head was still back, but didn't get a chance to sink her teeth in as he brought his arm up and knocked her to the side. She hit the wall and fell to the ground, her long black hair coming undone from its tie. A few chunks of concrete dropped down on her head, but she moved before they could land on her. Another swipe of the lycan's paw took her off her feet. She landed face down on the ground. Before she could ready for another attack, Zabuza's jaw snapped down around the junction between her shoulder and neck.

She screamed. His foot pushed down on her back as he ripped his mouth away from her body. He spit the chunk of flesh from his mouth as he watched the unnatural light dim from her azure eyes. Gun shots brought him out of his thoughts. He tilted his head to the side as his ears twitched. A church bell chimed somewhere in the distance.

Zabuza snarled before he took off down a side passage.

XXXXX

Sasuke rounded a corner, expecting to find the lycan, but came up with nothing. Silver bullets that were halfway melted lay at his feet, along with drops of blood. He started to follow the blood specks with his eyes when a noise caught his attention. He switched out the empty magazine with a new one as he crept towards the corner he had just turned into. When the roaring came closer, he peeked around the concrete wall.

He slammed his head back against the wall as the train speed past him, mere inches away from his face. Sasuke let out a sigh as he looked back towards the blood. He followed the trail until it led him to a closed in area. An opening to the sewer below was all that he found.

Without a second thought, he ran to it and threw the cover off before jumping down. He dropped down into a dimly lit corridor that was quiet and barren. The stench of lycan blood permeated the air. His senses told him that something was behind him as the hairs on the back of his neck raised. He turned around and dropped to his knees while bringing up his arm. He fired the gun four, five times until the werewolf collapsed.

Sasuke walked towards him as he tried to grab the gun he dropped. A booted foot stomped down on his wandering arm and broke the bones in his wrist. The lycan cried out as Sasuke shot three silver bullets into his head. Bells from a nearby church rang as smoke floated into the air.

The creature under his foot stopped moving. His screeching died down in his throat as Sasuke removed his foot. He bent down to pick up the gun and removed the magazine. Bullets filled with the same bright blue light that he had seen earlier stared back at him in a liquid form. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at the new weapon.

He pocketed the arsenal as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Heavy, ragged breathing accompanied them as the beast drew near.

Zabuza dropped down into the opening that Sasuke had come through and bounded towards the vampire. Four circular discs were thrown at him. He could only watch as they soared towards him. Small blades snapped out of their confines on the discs and cut into his skin as they made impact. The silver burned through flesh and tissue as he fell to his knees. His hair started to thin out before receding completely back into his skin. His joints and muscles were stretched before they could go back to their normal positions.

Sasuke didn't stick around to see the lycan switch forms. He ran down the tunnel and took turn after turn, trying to find another way out. He came up to a dead end and swore under his breath before turning back around. But his feet carried him off to the side, where muffled thumps and… voices could be heard. He rested his hands against the bars and looked up at the drain on the other side. Loud cries of cheering and yelling came down the vent and his hands tightened unknowingly on the bars

The vampire turned away as he sensed someone coming. He ran through another tunnel and didn't look behind him as the presence drew closer.

XXXXX

Three, long slash marks ran across his chest. Blood oozed from the angry lines as another claw mark ripped through his upper arm. He brought his paw down on the other lycan and cut through the dark skin of his stomach.

Water dripped down from the ceiling as the two werewolves fought. Cheers echoed off the walls as the men betted against each other and drank themselves into a stupor. The door banged open loudly, but only the ones close by could hear it as their leader stormed in. A loud shot rang through the room as Itachi fired the shot gun. Everyone stilled and kept quiet as he stared at them all.

His eyes finally rested on the two men in the middle of the room. They had transformed back into their human forms, and were now standing there nude.

"You're all acting like a bunch of rabid dogs. And… that, gentlemen, will simply not due. Not if you want to defeat the vampires on their on grounds. Not if you want to survive," he told them in his calm, constantly steady voice. He took a few steps forward, his boots splashing through the murky water puddles as he gazed from one lycan to the other.

"Kiba. Gaara. Put some clothes on."

Kiba moved to his clothes as Gaara stared into rusty red eyes. Itachi smirked at the redhead, knowing that he wasn't bothered by his nakedness. As he moved out of the room, he noticed a strange shift in Gaara's eyes. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts. He thought back to the familiar individual he had sensed earlier and knew that he needed to have a talk with a certain someone about why his little brother was down here snooping around.

XXXXX

Sasuke changed gears as he turned down a narrow road. Water splashed against the side of the car as he drove through large puddles. The mansion came into sight and he slowed down the car. After pressing a button for the gates to open, he drove up the muddy path and parked the car.

With the magazine from the lycan's gun in one hand and the camera in the other, he walked up the stairs and through the doors. He passed under a black archway and strolled through the main rooms where vampires lounged about lazily. Crimson draperies covered the tall windows around them as they sipped on cold blood in glass goblets. Sasuke ignored them all as they stared at him unabashedly. He opened a set of double doors on the back wall and entered the more practical part of headquarters.

The steel walls and racks of equipment gave him a sense of comfort as he stepped into familiar territory.

Sasuke dropped the arsenal on the desk of his superior and said, "We have a problem."

XXXXX

A silver haired man glanced down at the object on his desk. The one visible eyebrow scrunched up in interest, and he set the orange book down as Sasuke went over the mission. He pulled out a pair of gloves and picked up the item. After taking a few bullets out for inspection, he looked up at the young looking vampire, who had finished his report.

"So, you got this from the lycan you killed?"

Sasuke just nodded his head and asked, "What is it?"

Kakashi stared back down at the bullet held with a pair of tongs. The neon liquid swished around slightly as he moved his hand.

"I'm not sure yet, but it looks like some kind of solar radiation."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other vampire.

"And where do you think the lycans got a hold of something like that?"

"I doubt they made it themselves. I think it's military, but I can't be certain. All I know is that I've never seen it before or even heard of it."

He looked back up at his companion and noticed the thoughtful expression on his face. Kakashi set the bullet down and took off his gloves, his eye never leaving the boy's body.

"Is there something else you'd like to tell me?"

Sasuke glanced up. He took the hand away from his chin and placed it on his opposite elbow.

"There were lycans down in the tunnels. A lot of them, if I heard correctly. There could have been dozens… maybe even hundreds of them," he whispered loudly.

"Dozens? Hundreds, you say? Are you feeling all right, Sasuke?"

The black haired vampire turned towards the double doors he had entered through and saw Kabuto walking towards him. His entourage followed closely behind him. A pale, pink haired girl glared at him stiffly from behind their leader. Her ice blue eyes shimmered with something akin to jealousy as Kabuto stood inches away from his face.

"You know that the lycans are close to extinct. They haven't reached those numbers in centuries." Kabuto breathed on his face.

Sasuke turned his head away and looked towards Kakashi, who was back to reading his book. He sighed to himself as he tried to slide further up the wall behind him.

"I know, but I'd like to check it out for myself. Roger is dead, and Kin could still be down there. She's not safe if there really are that many."

The gray haired man stared into Sasuke's eyes for a few more moments before stepping back. He turned towards Kakashi and gave out orders.

"Send out a team to check the tunnels. I want a full report in an hour." Kabuto spun back around to look at Sasuke, who was about to leave, and said, "You will be staying here. Someone else can lead the team."

"No. I want to lead the team myself," he argued.

"You will stay here. That is an order."

Their leader moved past the angry vampire and out of the room. The other vampires filed out as Sasuke glared at the ground. Kakashi's eye on him made him shift in an attempt to get away from his gaze. A weight moved in his pocket. He dug his hand in and felt the cool plastic of the camera on his fingertips.

He left the room and ambled his way to his room on the second floor.

XXXXX

A drop of blood rolled down the side of his wrist as he shifted around on his feet, trying to take some of the weight off his arms. His breath fogged in front of him as he felt his eyes grow heavy. His surroundings were starting to blur around him as darkness leaked into his vision. A jolt of pain ran through his body as something punctured the side of his neck. He could feel the blood being drawn out of him, but couldn't find it in himself to try and move. Besides, a dull numbness was starting to override the pain and bring the heavy shadows back to his sight. He wanted to be swallowed by that black wave and never have to deal with the pain again.

The needle was removed and the black fog consumed the man's mind and body.

The blood was deposited into a glass cylinder on a nearby table. A tall man with pale skin tinted a light blue stirred the two blood mixes together. He pushed back a few strands of his dark navy bangs out of his eyes.

"Well?"

Kisame looked behind him at the man that had just entered the dimly lit room. He looked back towards the experiment and sighed.

"Negative," he answered him before moving towards their last test subject.

Itachi stared at the limp man as someone else entered the room. The half-clothed lycan deposited a body on the table and grunted slightly at the pain in his chest and abdomen. Kisame moved forward and took a look at the both of them.

"Look at this mess. What in the hell happened?"

He ripped open the man's shirt and grabbed an instrument from the tray. He pulled out a bullet as Zabuza told them what happened.

"Do they know that you were following a human?" Itachi asked after he listened to the report.

"No, I don't think so."

"It's no use. The silver is in his bloodstream by now. Come on, turn around and let me take those out," Kisame interrupted. Zabuza did as he was told.

"You don't think so?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowing.

Zabuza grimaced as another disc was removed. He looked into Itachi's eyes and ripped out the last disc himself, earning an tsk-ing noise from Kisame.

"I'm not sure."

The two lycans stared at one another for a few moments before Itachi looked over at Kisame. The scientist moved towards another cylinder and tested the last blood sample. He stirred it and watched as the blood turned into a blackish red.

"Negative."

Kisame walked over to a board that was covered in pieces of papers and newspaper articles. Most of the names were crossed out in black or blue marker. Except for one.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Looks like I'll have to do everything myself," the leader of the lycan horde announced as he stalked out of the room.

XXXXX

if you want more, then you better review!

-robin


End file.
